


Consolazione

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Jack cerca di consolare Rose.





	Consolazione

Consolazione  
  
Rose giocherellò con la gemma che teneva al collo. Una lacrima le rigò il viso, scendendole lungo le gote fino al mento. Piegò la testa e la appoggiò sulla spalla di Jack, stringendo gli occhi.  
“Non voglio sposarmi con quello. Preferisco morire piuttosto che separarmi da te per lui” gemette. Jack le accarezzò la guancia, sentendola umida sotto le dita. Le baciò la testa e le sorrise.  
“Non dimenticarti mai quanto è importante la tua vita” le rispose. Rose rialzò la testa, guardandolo in viso.  
“Un giorno saremo insieme, in Francia. E lì diventerai la mia modella, vedrai” promise Jack.  
  
[100].


End file.
